


No Dream is Too Small

by Windblade



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 07:23:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2142168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windblade/pseuds/Windblade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even great things had humble beginnings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Dream is Too Small

**Author's Note:**

> This is in no way a work of fact; just an idea I've had bouncing around for a while and I thought it was about time to try it out. I, not surprisingly, dedicate this to The Peaceful Knight. Because I can't imagine a better way to portray Wing than you can do. So, this is for you if you want it!

His awe was barely contained as he gazed around with wonder. It almost seemed as though the gardens really _were_ made of crystal. The maze walls shimmered every time he walked by, and he made it a game to see just how many colors his reflection could change in the ever shifting light before the sound of running water drew his attention to a gleaming glass fountain that was positioned tastefully in the middle of the tiled plaza. 

Making his way over and walking underneath a tall arch that stood above the entrance to the gardens, brushing his fingers lightly over little lights embedded in the silver metal conjunctions. One couldn’t help but to gaze around the open space, corners filled with sweeping and twisted statues, metallic plant organisms wrapping around the wiry posts and bringing an almost exotic feel to the area. It felt like another world if one just let it. 

Everything seemed to glow with serenity here. He loved it; that gentle breeze carrying only the faintest whispers of daily life, bustling and busy. Here one could relax. One could _rest_. It was everything he’d ever wanted, this quiet calm that embraced the senses when the gardens were entered and settled into. He truly believe he could stay here forever, just wrapped in this almost silence. It was peaceful.

He was gazing into the waters rippling surface, quite enamored with the way the clear liquid was blending into the fountain’s iridescent glass surroundings and trying to discern what was what on his distorted reflection when a soft and melodic chirp sounded from somewhere behind him; he instinctively gave an answering chirp back in reply. 

A soft laugh followed and he knew who was near him without having to look back; could’ve told who it was with his optics closed. He had felt it in his spark. Turning around eagerly towards that familiar presence with his energy fields automatically reaching out and singing in joy. He was only happier when those energy fields were embraced into a stronger, calmer presence.

There stood a majestic being of white plating and delicate curves, angled wings held proud and perfect upon the back of their shoulders. The barest tints of silver could be seen along the seams of those shining plates, clean and polished to a glossy shine. It nearly took his breath away each time he looked upon this angelic figure that could’ve come straight from a dream. And for all he knew, they could have. 

Whenever he was frightened and lonely, insecure or unsure, this figure was always there to gather him up into understanding arms, always ready to lift him up if he fell and brush off his knees, to welcome him with a smile and a kiss every morning. They chased away his nightmares and filled his dreams with a warm golden glow, guiding him from the dark and into the morning light.

They stood before him now with the gentlest smile gracing their lips, arm outstretched and palm towards the sky in invitation. Slender digits gently tapered off into delicate silver hands; hands that nourished. Hands that could nurture even the greatest of wounds for any situation.

Standing just in front of the sun, this figure was bathed in a rich russet glow that created a sunset fade against their white plating, otherwise he couldn’t see much more than an angelic outline. Wings outstretched and standing straight. Orbs as bright as the sun, and just as warm, peeked out from the shadow covered face, beckoning him to come closer.

And so he did, reaching for that hand without hesitation. Slender silver fingers curled around his own as a tender smile only grew brighter on their lips, so full of love and acceptance. So patient and compassionate. He finally looked up to gaze into those sun kissed optics with nothing short of absolute adoration, just as they mirrored his own.

His own golden optics. It was like looking into a mirror.

They opened their mouth to speak and he heard the sweetest sound, musical in an almost literal sense. He would know this voice anywhere, anytime no matter what happened. 

"Wing, my spark. What have you been doing while your Sire and I took our time to catch up with you?" Spoken softly, curiously wry as though she already knew but wanted to humor her child in the way only a parent could. Her helm tilted and he could finally make out her lovely and delicate features, even though he could never forget her face. The face of his Creator. His Mother.

He lifted one shoulder in a slight shrug, his hand tugging on his mother’s. "I was only thinking, Creator." And he _had_ been thinking. Before he’d become distracted with the shimmering water fountain. Those imploring golden optics gazed down at him with inquiry before he gave a sheepish smile. A low chuckle from his mother and he groaned while nudging his face against her abdomen. She gently pulled him by his hand back over to the fountain, sitting down with a grace he dearly hoped to possess some day.

Wing sat by her side, his helm bowed slightly in thought. All was quiet and serene for a few moments before he suddenly burst out and spoke; so suddenly that he heard a small sound of surprise come from the femme next to him. "I want to make a difference someday. I want to…to do _something_ that will leave an imprint. Anything to make the world a different, better place."

His mother looked at him for the longest time, just gazing at him with those captivating golden optics. So long that he began to fidget, stopping short at the soft laugh she gave. He found her hands gently taking hold of his face and tilting his helm to meet her gaze once again. "Come here, my child." A whisper, almost. Delicate servos guided him closer to her frame before he found himself curling up into her side and tucked onto her thighs. The fins on the side of his helm pressed against her chest plate as he instinctively sought out the steady thrum of her spark. The very spark that his own came from. 

Optics dimmed into relaxed slants as they allowed a moment for their sparks to sing to each other and embrace over their spiritual bond. Sacred was the connection between a mother and her child. "You _are_ going to make a difference. You will achieve wondrous things. You’ll open optics and hold open doors. Someday, you’ll find your calling. You just have to listen." Wing’s audio receptor was pressed to his mother’s chest still, hearing her melodic voice resonate within her chassis. It could’ve put him to sleep.

Instead, he slowly turned his helm up to blink bright optics at her, filled with all the wonder and impatience of a youngling. "Will I ever help someone?" It pained his little spark to see so much turmoil and hopelessness among his kind. To be unable to do anything about it because of his young age. He didn’t want to wait to make a difference in someone’s life. If he helped just _one_ person, he will have accomplished something grand.

She nodded with a tender smile, reaching up to stroke the sides of his helm fins. He shivered in delight, giggling as soon as she flicked the edge of the sensitive metal. Her optics were so warm, so bright with fondness. She was perfectly aware of how ticklish her creation could be. "I’ll bet that one day, you will change someone’s world for the rest of their life. They’ll never forget you or what you’ve done for them."

He was noticeably brighter after that, feeling as though a great weight had been lifted from his shoulders. He _would_ save someone, he believed he could. He would save as many as he could, if it was the last thing he ever did!

The little family unit walked along the streets some time later, a tired youngling holding onto the secure hands of his creators while he idly looked around. They walked by an open alley, dark and silent with an almost sorrowful air permeating from it. Something glistening caught his sight from the corner of his optics, and he automatically turned his helm to see what it was. He didn’t expect to be so surprised that he would reel back and gasp sharply. 

He didn’t expect to see what he did.

Never before had he seen such utter _bitterness_ and anger. Pain.

All reflected in burning amber optics.


End file.
